Schooldance
by rath malone
Summary: Sequel to Arrival. Going to public school got eventful for Raven now that Rath goes to the same school with her.
1. Chapter 1

Slamming of locker doors, feet striking against linoleum tiled floor, the merging of voices echoing through hallways signaled the start of a new school year at Jump City River High.

Hiding in the stall of the girl's bathroom, a dark hair purple eyed female was clinging her book bag against her chest. One would think her nervousness was from being a new student, not true. It was from being an empath and all the emotion that filled her mind.

Slowly breathing with her eyes closed, "_Easy Raven_," she thought, "_You faced bigger challenges then this. Like H.I.V.E., your father, Red X, Slade, Kory's cooking, wait bad example. Not even the Justice League would mess with Kory's cooking_," opening her eyes, "_It's only the first day_," opening the stall door, "_Let's get this over with_."

Cracking the bathroom open, she saw the crowd of teenagers.

Closing and leaning against the door, "_Can't do this_," she thought, "_Why didn't I just join Cyborg's home school_?"

Here's the situation with Raven. Robin was going to a private school that his legal guardian Bruce Wayne had enrolled him into. Beast Boy and Starfire were being home schooled by Cyborg for obvious reasons. Sounds of crickets chirping from the audience. Their appearance. Hard to hid one with green and orange skin. After the events in the Tower with that sphere, Raven wanted to prove that she was doing all right which she wasn't.

A powerful push knocked Raven to the floor.

"Sorry didn't know that you were standing behind the door," came from above her.

Turning, Raven stared at a red head with a lock of white hair over her left eye.

"Had to go real bad," said the red head entering a stall.

Standing up, "_That's all right_," replied Raven, "_Would've been standing near the door_."

Flushing of the toilet, the red head return from the stall and walked towards the sinks.

Washing her hands, "New here?" asked the red head.

"_Am I that obvious_?"

"In my experience, when one hides in the bathroom usually it's because they are nervous. Got any friends going here?"

"_They're at a different school_."

"Lucky for you this is only the first day after today you got rest of today and the weekend to get over your nervousness. By the way, what's your religion?"

"_My religion_? _Why do you ask_?"

Pointing towards Raven's forehead, "That."

Touching the red stone on her forehead, "_That's my chakra_."

"Oh, a new age believer."

"_That's correct_. _Why are you being nice to me_?"

"Am I that obvious?" smiling, "Simple, I may be the only nice person you're going to met here," looking at her watch, "Better get going don't want to be late on the first day. Would you like me to walk you to your first class?"

"_Yes_."

Together they walked towards Raven's first class which was History.

"_Not joining me_?"

"Don't have this class until laterin theafternoon. Sorry on your own."

"_Thank… didn't get your name_."

"Didn't give it," holding her hand out, "Jessica Van Delk, but call me Jess."

Taking Jess's hand, "_Rachel Roth_."

Letting go, "Catch you on the flip side, Rach," walking away.

Biting her lower lip, she entered and discovered a full classroom except for two center desks in front of a rectangle desk that a woman was sitting at.

"You are?" asked the woman looking up from a piece paper.

"_Rachel Roth_."

"Take a seat. Now one more student to go. He got two minutes left before being late."

When Raven/Rachel sat down, the teacher repeated, "You are?"

"Who do you got left?" asked a familiar male voice.

"It can't be him," thought Rachel.

Looking at her piece of paper, "David Clarkstone."

"Bingo," then the bell rang.

"Take a seat."

"Where to?"

"I see who's going to be the class clown."

"Why afraid of clowns?"

"Sit down Mr. Clarkstone since we don't have much time for your comedy."

"I got all the time in the world," walking towards the teacher

Sitting in the last desk on Rachel's left, the baseball cap wearing, minus his black coat, David propped his elbow on the desk and then his chin onto his palm.

"The name's Miss Brown," handing a stack of paper to the students on left of David and the right of Rachel, "This is your lesson plan," handing books to the same two students, "If you hooligans behave yourself you might get to keep your current desk," staring at David, "and wear ball caps in the classroom."

The bell rang and off they went to their next class. The rest of the morning Rachel discovered that David was in the same class with her and sitting beside her except for P.E. That was all girls and she remet Jess.

It was going on noon which meant the day was almost over. Rachel was looking for her locker to place the combine lock that was given to her by Mr. Bender, the principal. She found it alright with three boys standing in front of it.

"_Excuse me_."

They ignored her.

"_Excuse me_."

Continuing to ignore her.

"_Excuse me_."

The one with orange hair stared at her.

"What do you want?"

"_You're standing in front of my locker_."

Staring at the locker, "Hey Roy, do you see her name on this locker?"

"No, Sebastian."

"Did you, Henry?"

"No, boss."

"See, no name no locker."

"Maybe you should've asked her for her name since the school assigned the locker to her," came from behind Sebastian.

Turning around, "And you are?" staring at a blue eyed boy wearing a baseball cap

"The school's problem solver."

"Right," laughed Sebastian, "I own this school," pointing to Roy and Henry, "these guys are the school's nose breakers specializing in people who stick their nose into other's business."

"Then I came to the right person since I want to know how far my nose can enter other's business?"

"Guys, break his nose," ordered Sebastian.

"_I need to stop this_," thought Raven, "_but how without revealing my identity_."

Turning to find an adult, a loud metal thud stopped her feet. Looking over her shoulder, both Roy and Henry clasping their fists and two locker doors had dents in them.

Staring at Sebastian, "Hard to find good help these days," said David.

Returning the stare, "Tell me about it," remarked Sebastian, "Better watch your back."

Walking around Sebastian, "When I can find a mirror," answered David walking backwards towards Rachel.

Stopping beside her, "Taking the bus?"

"_Got a ride_."

"Need company?"

Staring at Sebastian, "_Yes_."

"Lets go."

Together they walked out of the school and towards the parking lot.

Sitting on a bike rake, "You lovely without that cape."

"_Don't start with me. Why are you here_?"

"To my IQ lowered by public education."

"_Be serious_."

"I'm serious plus wanted to see you."

"_To see me_?"

"Didn't get time to know you."

"_Again why are you here_?"

"Don't believe me."

Shaking her head no.

"Well…"

Before he could answer, a car horn went off. Turning, Raven saw it was Cyborg in the disguised T-car.

"_My_…," turning.

But no David/Rath.


	2. Chapter 2

Recording how building of a dam help the Egyptian civilization grow that flowed from Mr. Ripley's mouth, Rachel's eyes drifted over to her neighbor, David Clarkstone. His hand was still propped under his chin. The bill of his cap pulled close to his nose. It didn't obscure her view of his closed eyes.

She first noticed it two months back in Mr. Wilson's science class. First, she thought he was sleeping, but her ears detected him mumbling out the answers to Mr. Wilson's questions before anyone could raise their hands. What she couldn't believe was that he did this in every class.

Ringing of the bell, everyone walked out the classroom and towards the next class in her case, gym. Struggling to hold her arm full of books and unlocking wasn't an easy especially her not using her powers.

"Here let me help," came from behind her.

Turning, "_That's al_-" right was struck in her throat.

Staring at the dark haired brown eyed boy, he took her books.

"There that should allow you to open your locker door."

"_Wha_?" was all she could say to this really cute boy.

"Are you going to open your locker?"

"_Oh,_" opening her locker, "_my locker_," taking her books back, "_Thanks_," biting her lower lip.

"Your welcome-"

"_Rachel_."

"I'm Eric," looking at his watch, "Going to be late," waving, "Hope to see you again," walking into the crowd.

"_Me too_," blinking, "_Going to be late_?"

Turning, she quickly stuffed her books into locker.

Removing a gym bag of the locker, she slammed the locker door. Quicken her pace, she didn't want to be late for gym.

Sitting on the toilet seat, David's ears detected footsteps walking towards his location. Peering under the stall, he counted five pair of feet standing in front of his stall door. Lifting his bare butt up allowed him to slip his pants on luckily he only had to pee.

While the stall door knob turned, David bent his legs back until his knees touched his chest. When the stall door threw opened, David's feet caught the door and sent it forward knocking someone down and slamming into another standing to David's left.

Standing up, he walked out.

Staring at the three remaining, "Who's next?"

The three stared at each other then at David. They ran at him and he took them out. Washing his hands, he dried them while stepping over unconscious bodies. Walking out of the bathroom, he stopped and stared at the hallway full of boys. Peering over his shoulders, his rear was blocked too.

Returning his head forward, he stared at the grinning Sebastian.

"Still haven't figured out how you defeated Roy and Henry?"

Sighing, "I'm pressed for time," remarked David, "I'll take you jerks at the same time."

Ringing of the bell almost drowned out, "Get him."

A wave of bodies came from both directions at David.

"You almost didn't make it," remarked Jess tying her shoes.

Sitting down and unzipping her gym bag, "I was delayed," removing her gym clothes from the bag.

The bell rang.

Staring at the undressing and redressing Rachel, "Was it a boy?"

While tying her shoes, Rachel's eyes shot up then returned back to her shoes.

"I was only joking," said Jess, "so what's his name?"

Putting her bag into her gym locker, "_Don't know what you're talking about_?"

"Yes, you do and if you don't give up the name, I'll bug you until you do."

Sitting down, "_Why do I believe you_?" sighing, "_It's Eric_."

"Eric, nice name. Are you going to ask him out?"

Before Rachel could respond, a scream came from shower room. They ran to the entrance and stared at a pile of boys on the floor.

"We got him!" came from the pile.

"Exactly who do you got again," made everyone's attention go on the arm crossed leaning against wall David.

"How did you do that?" asked the boy on top of the pile.

Motioning his index and middle finger, "Come over here and I'll tell."

Struggling to remove themselves from the pile allowed David to start picking them off.

"_We need to help_," said Rachel.

"Why? Not my fault they didn't bring enough back up."

"_No, help David_."

"You mean him," pointing towards David who finished off the last of the boys.

Realizing he was in a roomful of girls in various level of undress, he tipped his cap to them and walked towards Jess and Rachel.

"Hello, ladies," he greeted.

"Ladies?" answered Jess, "Who were you impressing?"

"Impressing?" putting his cap on, "Getting attacked and defending myself, you call that impressing?"

"In simpler language, you were showing off."

"Showing off? Maybe you should've joined in and show me how not to show off while defending myself?"

"You were doing better good without my help besides your going to be busy."

"Doing what?"

Pair of hands grabbed David's shirt collar and was dragging him away.

"Explaining how you're in the girl's shower room?"

"Don't worry, just a misunderstanding. I'll be back," disappearing under the exit sign.

"I'm not holding my breath," walking towards the exit.

Rachel's mind was trying to understand what just happened.

"Hey, Rachel," snapped her mind back.

Staring at Jess's head that was peering around the corner of the door, "_Yes_, _Jess_?"

"Are you coming?"

"_Of course_," running towards the exit.

Lifting his eyes from the paper onto the grinning student, "Mr. Clarkstone, this school doesn't tolerate fighting."

"Mr. Bender, I wasn't fighting. I was defending myself. It isn't my fault that they didn't know how to use a fifty to one advantage."

"If you're being bullied, then why didn't you just tell me or a teacher?"

"Little hard to be bullied when I'm changing some thinking plus it's difficult to find adults when fifty people are trying to tap dance on my head."

"I can't allow students to start fights," sighing, "What am I going to do with you?"

Motioning his hand, "You're going to let me go with a warning."

"I'm going to let you off with a warning."

"Send me back to class."

"Return to you class."

Getting up, David left Mr. Bender's office and walked towards the school library. Sitting down, he tipped his cap towards Sebastian who was sitting across the room gritting his teeth.

"I'm going to need bigger muscle," he mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Entering Mr. Wilson's science class, she sat at the picnic table right beside David who was still propping his chin up with his eyes closed. The ringing bell signaled for Mr. Wilson's class to begin.

Standing before the picnic table of students, "Class, time for the assigning of lab partners."

Going through several group of names, "Mr. Clarkstone and Miss Roth," was announced.

Putting the list down, "Remember class this is two-thirds of your grade. Now open your books."

Through the rest of the class, Rachel worked in a daze trying her best to stay focused. She couldn't believe it. She and David had to work together. The bell finally rung signaling end of class and another school day ending. Tomorrow was Saturday meaning her real life can begin.

"So where are we going to?" asked David, "Your place or mine."

"_Stay away from me_."

"Would like to make you happy, but we got to work together."

"_Why? Sleeping during class too much for you._"

"Remember, my grades are higher then yours."

"_By a few points_."

"Why do I sense hostility from you?"

"_You enter my mind without permission during class_."

"Didn't know that I needed permission to have a telepathic conversation with you?"

"_Didn't know? Since I've met you, my emotions have been difficult to control_."

"So the flame still burns?"

Grabbing her books, "_Why don't you just sit there and use your well rested brain cells to come up with a meeting place_?"

Getting up, she walked out of the classroom. Walking towards her locker, her books went flying from her hands. Turning around, her eyes studied the mass of faces in the hallway, but she couldn't find the guilty party among the many faces. Bending down, she started to pick up her books and papers which were being stepped on by mindless feet.

"Here let me help," made her eyes dart up to see Eric gathering her papers.

Gathering the papers, he walked over to her.

Handing over her papers, "Here, you may need them."

Taking and joining them with her books, she pressed them against her chest.

"_Thanks_," biting her lips.

"I was wondering what are you during today?"

"_I'll be at the library with my lab partner_," walking towards her locker.

"How about the weekend?"

Opening her locker door, "_Usually I'm busy civil service work with my friends_," stuffing her homework into her book bag,"_You know helping the community, stuff like that_," pulling her book bag out.

"Could I lend a helping hand?"

Closing her locker door, "_Usually boring stuff, you'll find uninteresting, but if I can find some free time, I let you know_," walking towards a set of wooden doors with small rectangle windows.

Grabbing the door handle, "Here, let me get this."

The door wouldn't open except by couple inches. Knuckles tapping against the small rectangle door window drew their attention to the fact someone was on the other side trying to open the door at the same time as Eric. Eric let go. The door swung opened.

"_Oh no_," she thought when the open door revealed that it was David on the other side of the door.

Staring at Rachel, "I know where we can met to discuss about our project together," switching his eyes onto Eric, "and you are?"

"_It's Eric_."

"He doesn't need help, Rachel. What's your name?"

Holding his hand out, "It's Eric just like how Rachel had said it."

Taking Eric's hand, "David," letting go and wiping his palm against his pant's leg, "Rachel's lab partner."

"So you're the one preventing us from meeting later today."

"Looks like it."

"Well, Rachel when we meet again you may have that free time," remarked Eric walking past Rath.

Watching Eric walk under the exit sign, "So we can't agree on a common meeting place, but," turning his eyes back on Rachel, "you are able to meet strange boys."

"_None of your business and go away_," walking past David and towards the exit sign.

Keeping pace with her, "Haven't met your friends yet, but already met your boyfriend."

"_Forrester isn't my boyfriend_," pushing the exit door opened.

Following her out, "Then a soon to be stalker."

Seeing the parked T-car, "_There's my ride_," increasing her pace.

"Wait, haven't told you where the meeting place is?"

Opening the car door, "_Call me_."

"What's the number?"

"_Look it up in the phonebook_," entering the T-car.

Closing the car door, she heard, "Rae, our number isn't in the phonebook."

"_Cyborg_," staring out the car door window, "_he doesn't know that_."


	4. Chapter 4

Mammoth ripped the safe door of the gold depository off its hinges. Gizmo short circuited the alarm system. Jinx knocked out the guards.

Staring at the stack of gold bars, "Gizmo, hurry start moving the gold," ordered Jinx.

Pushing buttons on his control pad, "Relax, Jinx those Titan idiots are on the other side of the city answering a false alarm," stated Gizmo.

"No matter how well we plan, they always appear to ruin our plans."

"That's good piece of wisdom," made the three teenage criminals turn their attention to a wide brim black hat and duster coat wearing teenager sitting on a stack of gold bricks.

"And who are you?" asked Jinx.

"Ishmael Nemo," answered the teenager.

Cracking his knuckles, "Well, Nemo," remarked Mammoth walking towards the teenager, "You're going to get hurt."

"Fine, I need to pass the time until the Titans arrive," sliding off the stack.

Smiling, Mammoth reared back his right fist. It went forward and missed Nemo's head by inches.

Nemo grabbed Mammoth's wrist causing Mammoth to drop to his knee. Increasing the pressure on Mammoth's wrist, Nemo's foot went backwards slamming into Mammoth's face. He fell forward landing his face and not getting up.

Jinx cart wheeled away as Gizmo's fingers danced on his control pad. Multiple Gizmos appeared. Smirking, Nemo tilted his head to the right and moved towards some filing cabinets. Grabbing the hiding Gizmo, Nemo threw him into Jinx's energy blast.

Before Jinx could get another blast, a desk rammed into her stomach. It pinned her against a wall. Curved gold bar pinned her hands over her head then a gold gag went over her mouth.

Pulling a deck of cards from his coat pocket, "Does anyone how to play cards?" asked Nemo.

"Can't believe we fell for a false alarm?" commented Cyborg.

"Look at the bright side it prevented you from getting smack downed by Starfire," remarked Beast Boy.

"I'm increasing your amount of homework, Beast Boy."

"Not fair, Cyborg."

"Quiet, Titans," ordered Robin as the T-jet arrived at the gold depository.

Hovering, the Titans descended from the T-jet.

"Right, Titans Plan 98," said Robin.

"Let's go with Plan 10," said Beast Boy.

"I like Plan 22," remarked Starfire.

"I get to do more during Plan 5," stated Cyborg.

As her team mates argued over with plan to use, Raven stared at the hole in the brick wall.

"_There's a familiar presence here_, " she thought walking towards the hole.

Staring inside, she saw in familiar person sitting on a desk playing solitaire.

"_Guys_."

"Yes, Rae," said Cyborg.

"_I think we don't plans_."

"What makes you think that?" asked Beast Boy.

"_Cause someone already did our job for us_," she commented walking into the building, "_What are you during here?_"

Looking up from his cards, "Couldn't find your number in the phone book so first I thought about commenting some crimes to met you, but instead followed them," pointing towards the three captured criminals.

"Who's this, Raven?" asked Robin.

"_This is my classmate, David_."

"Aka Rath," remarked Rath.

"You're the one that defeated Slade?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, monkey boy."

"_Don't insult my friend_."

"Exactly it's a compliment," sliding off the desk, "Raven get a brush up on your Chinese mythology," walking past the Titans, "That reminds me," stopping, "Raven, I know this pizzeria. Met me at the school parking lot. If it makes you feel better, you can have your friends watch over us," walking into the distance.

At a pool hall, sitting at a round poker table Sebastian stared at his reflection from the lens of the sunglasses of the woman sitting across from him.

"Sebastian," she remarked, "strange meeting you and it's not even the end of the first quarter."

"I need your help, Roulette."

"What having trouble collecting someone's milk money?"

"No, there's this new student and if he isn't taken care of then people will be harder to handle."

"Oh, wannabe hero," slipping her drink, "And the price for his head."

Sebastian motioned towards Henry who having trouble with the briefcase cause of his broken hand so Roy had to help him to place the case in front of Roulette.

Motioning her head, her bodyguard on her right opened the case. The bills reflected off the lens of her sunglasses.

"Listen, this guy took out fifty of my men."

"Don't worry," getting up, "Let me show you what your money just brought," walking towards a dart board on a wall.

The body guard on her left pulled a dart from the board and the wall went into the floor. Inside the room was people surrounding steel caged ring. Inside the ring were two fighters.

One was cut opened with blood covering his bare chest. The other was smiling with barely any cuts on his face. He was circling his opponent like a shark. The blood covered fighter's right arm went forward getting caught by his opponent who elbow went down shattering the arm. Then his foot went behind the knee popping it.

The blood covered fighter went to his knees allowing the second one to get behind him and snapped his neck.

"Well, Sebastian?"

"How many do you got?"

"Believing in overkill? Him plus four more should take care of your trouble."

"Five? That should do it."


	5. Chapter 5

"Remember, Rae," said Cyborg, "push the button if anything happens."

"_I'll remember, Vic,_" said Raven opening the car door.

Getting out of the T-car, she slid the book bag strap onto her right shoulder. Closing the car door, she watched it slowly crept out of the empty school parking lot. Staring at the lot, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"_Can't believe I agreed to this_," she thought.

But she did. They agreed that more information was needed on David/Rath. They couldn't find anything on him in the database. All she had was memories of him that were slowly returning.

Opening her eyes, she walked towards a bike rake and sat on top of it. The setting sun reminded her of a similar situation. It was them together sitting down watching the sun set while he played a long wooden flute.

"This bring backs memories," made her quickly cling the back bag to her chest, turn around, and stare at a grinning Rath.

"No Robin or Beast Boy on the roof. Nor sonic booms and starblasts ready to find their mark just you alone."

"_They know I can delay you long enough for them to arrive_."

"Not if they're delayed."

"_What did you do to them_?"

"Nothing just wanted a reaction. Are you ready for a walk?"

"_Yes, as long as you keep your hands to yourself."_

Putting his hands into the pocket of his duster, "Does this make you feel safer?"

"_Let's get this over with_."

Bowing his head, "As you wish."

Walking around the bike rack, he headed towards the street. She followed him out of the parking lot. He turned right following the sidewalk. After several blocks, they crossed the street at a stoplight. Several blocks later, after some jaywalking, they entered an alleyway.

As the sunlight slowly disappeared, she doubts in Rath grew along with the shadows. He was leading her into a trap and her friends wouldn't be able to help her.

"_Stop it_," she thought, "_paranoia isn't one of your emotions_."

The fact she was still able see Rath due to the lack of light surprised her. A blinking red light revealed a corner of a building. Turning this corner, she stared at the flashing "Mel's Pizzeria" sign.

"We're here," announced Rath walking towards the entrance.

"_How_..." was all she could say of, "_How could this be here_?"

"It's been here all ages," remarked Rath opening the door.

Entering, she stared at the interior. She felt like she transported into the fifties.

"This way," broke her out of the spell.

Walking to a counter, they sat on the red cushioned stools. A short bald black gotee man appeared from a door marked "kitchen".

"Rath, what would you and your lady friend like?" he asked.

"My usual, Mel," he answered turning to Raven, "And what would you like to drink?"

"_Herbal tea if he's got it_."

"Coffee and ice cream, and herbal tea," restated Mel before disappearing into the kitchen.

"He's always got what the customer wants," remarked Rath grabbing a menu, "Don't like pina colada?"

"_No, just herbal tea_."

"Bet you don't like getting caught in the rain while making love on the beach until midnight."

"That's it," getting up, "I'm leaving."

His hand shot out and grabbed her arm pulling her back onto the stool.

Staring at her, "Obviously you're uncomfortable around me. In fact, you properly would hold it against ifI told you that you had a beautiful body. So let's eat, decide our project, and you can return to being Raven of the Teen Titans until school starts," releaasing her arm, "Now what would you like to eat?"

"_Got pizza? Since this is a pizzeria_."

"A pizza, but not a calzone ring since that's the closest thing to pita beard I could find."

"_No, a pizza_."

Returning, Mel placed a coffee cup in front of Raven then a coffee cup and a tall cup of ice cream near Rath.

"What would you like to eat?" asked Mel.

"Supremo," placing the menu back in its stand.

"One supremo coming up," again Mel disappeared into the kitchen.

Dipping her index finger into the tea. She tasted it. It was herbal tea, not only that it was her brand. From the corner of her eye, she watched Rath mix the coffee with the ice cream.

"_You actually drink that_?"

"Yes," stirring the mixture, "like a taste," sipping the contents.

"_No, it's sugar and caffeine. The last time I tried sugar and caffeine. It was New Year's Eve and I was dancing on top of tables," _placing her hand against her forehead, "_Can't believe I just told you that_."

"So if I let you try this you might loosen up."

"_I wouldn't drink that_."

Motioning his fingers, "Yes, you would."

Placing her fingers against her temples, "_No, I wouldn't_."

Continuing the motion of his fingers, "Yes, you would."

Rubbing her forehead, "_No, I wouldn't and stop moving your fingers. It's giving me a headache_."

Interlocking his fingers, "Fine."

Emerging from the kitchen was Mel carrying a huge pizza. It was placed between them. Mel left plates and forks.

"Enjoy," and again left them alone.

Taking a spatula, he placed a slice on a plate and handed it to Raven. She took it.

Folding his slice, "So what's our project going to be about?" chewing on a piece of his slice.

"_You don't got no ideas_?"

"Would like to study your body, but you're not interested. "

Raven almost choked on a piece of her pizza. Rath slapped her back.

Swallowing her piece without trouble, she grabbed a napkin.

"_You don't give up do you_?" she coughed.

"Not when I got a chance in hell," finishing his slice.

"_Listen, I know there's history between us, but I'm not interested in you_."

"Does Eric Forrester have a better chance then I do?"

"_Can we just focus on our project_?"

"How about cockroaches?"

"_Excuse me_?"

"Yes, cockroaches like C.S.I."

"_What are you talking about_?"

"Our project about cockroaches. Never seen C.S.I?"

"_Don't watch TV_."

"Yes, cockroaches would be our project," getting another slice.

Raven just watched him eat.

"_At least he dropped the subject about trying to date_ _me_?" getting another slice.


	6. Chapter 6

Standing at the bottom of the steps of a brownstone, he stared at the girl beside him.

"Well, Rachel?"

"_Well, Eric_," starting to walk up the steps, "_good night_," holding her hand out.

Taking her hand, "How long have we been dating, Rachel?"

"_Two months, why_?"

"I've haven't met your friends yet."

"_Don't want to rush things_."

"Ok, good night," he said kissing the back of her hand.

Letting go of her hand, he walked towards a cab and entered it.

Watching it drive off, she let out a sigh. Making sure that the coast was clear, black energy surrounded her replacing her clothes with her Titan uniform.

Watching her rise into the air and fly off, Rath's attention went to the red head that appeared behind him from the shadows.

"Some states concede this to be stalking, Rath," remarked the red head.

Turning around, "Jess, have you met this guy?"

"No, can't say I have."

"I have. Something isn't right about him."

"It might be jealously," sighing, "I'll do a back ground check on this Eric Forrester if there's something suspicious about him the we'll handle him accordingly, right?"

"Right."

"And if there isn't?"

"I'll leave her alone, Jess."

Smiling, "I knew your mind was in the right place," stepping back into the shadows.

Landing on the roof of the tower, Raven walked towards the roof door and entered the elevator. It took her to the recreation level. Stepping off, she entered the living room. Sitting on the couch was Robin and Cyborg with the TV off.

"_Hello, guys_."

"Hello, Rae," said Cyborg, "How did your time with David go?"

"_Fine, our project is coming around_."

"We've been thinking, Raven," said Robin, "You could bring David here to work on your project."

"_What about security_?"

"The systems can keep track of him," stated Cyborg.

"As long as you two stay on the recreation level," added Robin.

"_I'll think about it. It's late. I'm going to bed, good night_."

"Good night, Rae," watching her leave, "Robin, what do you think she's lying about?"

"Don't know, Cyborg just don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

"_I can't believe that you chose cockroaches,_" remarked Raven leaning into a trash bin.

"You let me make the decision and agreed with me," commented Rath holding onto her around her waist.

"_Watch where you put your hands,_" she warned.

"Yes, ice princess," he replied.

"_Get your face out of my stomach_."

"Sit on my shoulders."

He turned allowing her legs to rest on his shoulders. His eyes darted to the left then to the right. On his right, two silhouettes appeared at the entrance of the alley. Two dressed in the same red kimonos and black pants emerged from the shadows.

Slipping his hands between Raven's thighs and his shoulders, he shoved her into the dumpster. Banging his left elbow against the surface of the dumpster knocked loose the prop that brought the lid down in time for a fifth fighter to land on top of it.

Grabbing the arm coming towards him, Rath pulled the fighter off the lid onto the ground. Still holding the arm, Rath slammed his right foot against this downed fighter's nose and shoved it into his brain.

Pressing his back against the dumpster, he watched the four remaining come closer to him. Their four bladed wrist gauntlets got his attention. Removing the small cylinder from his pocket, he pushed a button and it became a bo staff.

Grabbing the handle near the corner of the dumpster, he spun it around and blocked the two on his right. His attention focused on the two in front of him. Slapping the rising lip with his bo staff, he run toward the two and pole vaulted over their heads.

Sending the end of the bo towards the stomach of the fighter on his left, it got caught. Twisting the middle of the bo, Rath whacked the shin of the fighter holding the end of the staff allowing Rath to pull the fighter off his feet.

With one fighter pinned to the ground with kendo stick, the second one tried slicing Rath, but he ducked. Pushing another button, the kendo stick flew apart. A wire connected to the ends of the kendo stick, wrapped around the fighter's ankle allowing Rath to yank him off his feet.

Removing the kendo stick from the chest of one pinned to the ground allowed Rath to swing the wire of the second kendo stick around his neck. Pulling, the wire sliced his head off.

Trying to lasso the one with the wrapped ankle, this fighter held his arm up preventing the wire from wrapping around his neck. His free arm tried to slice through the wire, but it didn't work.

Moving behind the fighter, Rath caught the wire under the elbow of the pinned arm. Ramming his knee between the shoulder blades, he drove the blades of the pinned arm into his eyes.

Seeing the two remaining fighters climbing over the dumpster, Rath left behind his bo staff and ran towards them. Jumping, his foot caught the wall and bounced onto the lid between the two fighters.

Leg sweeping one off the lid, Rath's legs clasped around the neck of the second one twisting counterclockwise, Rath sent the second off the lid.

Landing between the dumpster and the two fighters, together their blades went at Rath. Slapping one fighter's fist away, Rath dodged the other fighter's fist. Ducking, both fighters' blades went into the dumpster. Crouching, Rath's palm slammed into them sending them flying backwards. Rolling, they sprung up and went at Rath again.

Again, he slapped their fists allowing their feet to slam into his stomach sending him into the dumpster. The dumpster went flying out of the alley through traffic causing pile ups and bent lamp poles.

Moving between the two fighters, Rath put his arms on their shoulders. Every time they tried to hit him, they ended up cutting themselves. Finally a right fist went towards Rath's skull as a left fist headed towards his skull, too. Instead of piercing Rath's skull, it went into the fighters' eye sockets penetrating their brain.

Walking between the propped up fighters, Rath retrieved his bo staff. Ripping a patch off the kimono of one of the dead fighters, he walked under the arms of the propped up fighters and ran into the direction the dumpster went.

After several blocks, he found it over turned on its lid. Jumping off the embankment, he couldn't found a good grip or the leverage to turn it over. Retrieving a jack from his satchel bag, he hooked a dumpster handle with the tongue of the jack. The jack handle went up and down lifting the dumpster up.

Stopping, Rath's fingers gripped the edge of the dumpster. Lifting up, he still didn't have enough leverage to tip it over. Continuing to jack it up, he could have sworn he was hearing muffled cursing. Shrugging his shoulders, he stopped and tried lifting it again. This time it did tip over.

Rising from the trash pile, covered in garbage was Raven and she wasn't happy.

Shaking garbage off her arms, "_This is your fault_," wiping her eyes off.

"My fault?"

"_Yes, your fault. Pushing me into that dumpster and pushing it_."

"There were five fighters trying to kill me."

"_I've could of help. I'm a Teen Titan after all_."

Removing a rotten banana peel from her hair, "Yes, you are, sorry for not trusting you."

Slime dripping from her hair.

"_Look at me_," walking out of the pile, "_Beast Boy won't let me live this down_."

"Let me take you to my place."

"_Why should I_?"

"There you can get a shower and get your clothes cleaned."

"_How do I know that you're not a Peeping Tom_."

"You don't plus you have any better ideas."

"_No_."

Motioning to her, "Come on."

Together, they walked up the embankment.


	8. Chapter 8

Walking along the back streets to avoid the crowds, they came to a three story brownstone. Following the concrete steps up, Rath pulled keys from his coat pocket

Unlocking the door, "I own the building," he said holding the door open for her.

After entering, she followed him up morestairs to the second floor. He led her to a door which had 55 on its face. She didn't care why the door had 55 as he unlocked the door.

Opening the door, he flicked the lights on.

Allowing her in, "Don't worry about the mess. I'll clean later."

Following him to an open door, she stared at the bed. He entered a room on their left. A light came on.

"Do you have a specific brand of soap?"

"_What do you have_?"

"Irish Spring."

"_That'll do_."

Walking out of the bathroom, he headed towards a dresser. Pulling open the top drawer, he grabbed clothes out and dropped them beside the dresser. Opening the middle drawer, he took out some shirts. Walking towards her, he compared her height to the shirts length. A blue shirt came to her knees. He put this in the bathroom.

"Come here," which she did.

Taking her book bag, he removed her books and laid them on top of the shirt which rested on a white towel that was on a toilet seat. Opening the lid of the hamper, he dropped her book bag inside.

"Put your dirt clothes and shoes in here. Close the lid and wait an hour. Then check the top drawer of that dresser. They'll be cleaned. Understand?"

"_Yes_."

Picking her books up, "There's your towel and wash rag," pointing towards the toilet seat, "Here's you soap," handing her the soap box, "Enjoy," walking out of the bedroom and closing the bedroom door.

Closing the bathroom door, she looked up and saw a sliding bolt lock. Sliding the bolt, she stripped off her clothes and threw them into the hamper. After her underwear joined her clothes, she closed the hamper lid. Lifting the lid up again, her stuff was gone. Closing the lid, she opened the soap box. Fragrance hit her nose.

Sliding the shower curtain opened she turned the shower knobs. Testing the water, she found the right water temperature. Stepping inside, she slid the shower curtain closed. The water hit her body as she removed the grime from her body with the bar of soap.

Pushing play on his portable CD player, "_We're caught in a trap_," emerged from the speaker.

"Sing it, Elvis."

Walking into the kitchen, he placed his satchel bag and Raven's books on the kitchen table. Opening a cabinet beside a fridge, he removed two coffee cups. One stayed on the counter as the other got filled with cold coffee. Taking whipped cream can out of the fridge, he sprayed the cream on top of the coffee.

Drinking this, "_Nice sound system_," came from behind him.

Turning around, he almost spit out the coffee in his mouth instead he quickly swallowed it.

"It serviceable," he coughed.

The corner of Raven's mouth formed a slight smile then it disappeared. Her hair was still wet. The shirt did come to her knees, but it clung to her body just right that Rath could see that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"_So if an old friend I know_

_Stopped by and say hello_

_Would I still see suspicion in your eyes_," drifted into the kitchen.

Placing his cup on the counter, he picked up the empty cup.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"_Got any herbal tea_?"

Turning, "Properly can make something work?" opening the cabinet door, "Like anything to eat?" staring at the various food products inside.

Sitting down, "_Any pizza_?"

"Not ever cold slices," closing the cabinet door, "How about a sandwich?"

"_What do you got_?"

Opening the fridge, "Pastrami, salami, ham and cheese."

"_Pastrami and cheese_."

"Mayo or mustard?"

"_Mayo_."

Closing the fridge door, he placed the stuff on the counter.

Opening the bread box, "White or wheat?"

"_No, rye? Wheat_."

With his back to her, "Sliced or non-sliced?"

"_Sliced_," sliding her books closer to her, "_Thanks_," staring at his butt.

Making the sandwiches, "What for?"

Still staring at his butt, "_For the shower_."

"It's nothing."

Turning, he placed a plate beside Raven's books. His cup and plate was placed in front of an empty chair on her left. Sitting down, he opened his satchel bag and pulled his books and notepad out. He flipped open the notepad and a math book.

Grabbing a slice, Raven chewed on the corner of the sandwich.

"_Rath_?"

Staring his notes, "Yes, Raven."

"_You forgot my tea_."

Looking up from his notes, "I did, didn't I?"

Her head went up and down.

Getting up, he grabbed the empty coffee cup. He filled it with water.

"Sugar?"

Staring at his butt again, "_No_."

Placing his right hand on top of the cup and his left hand on the bottom, he closed his eyes. His fingers from his right hand glowed red from the light inside the cup.

Opening her notepad, her eyes went back on his butt.

"_What a nice ass_?" she thought turning away, "_Stop it. You're post to be suspicious of him_," returning to his butt, "_But he does have a nice ass_."

When he turned around, her eyes darted to her notepad which was upside down.

Placing the cup of brown liquid beside her plate, "Here you go."

"_Thank you_," sipping the tea which was actually drinkable.

"_Ooooooo_

_It's now or never_" replaced "Suspicious Minds".

Sitting down, he went back to his notepad.

Staring at the mathematic formulas, he grabbed for his sandwich without looking instead found fingers. Looking at his hand, he realized the fingers belonged to Raven.

"I was going for my sandwich."

"_I went for my tea_."

"_Kiss me, my darling_

_Be mine tonight_

_Tomorrow will be too late_

_It's now or never_

_My love won't wait,_" floated in the air as their noses were inching closer.

"_Should've paid more attention_?"

"Maybe we both should pay more attention."

Their lips nearly touching.

"_I need to check on my clothes_."

"That's a good idea."

Watching her get up, and walk into the bedroom, he heard the bedroom door close. Grabbing his history book, he slammed it against his head.

"Stupid," was repeated with each hit from the book.

She didn't check the top dresser drawer instead she stared into the bathroom mirror.

"_I'm dating Eric. This should be happening. Can't have feelings for him. There's that arranged marriage he told Slade that he was honoring," sighing, "Just get dressed and leave_."

Opening the drawer, she stared at her clean clothes. Removing her borrowed shirt, she dressed. Holding her book bag, she sighed and opened the door.

"_Time for me to go_."

"Fine," picking up her books.

Walking towards him, "_Let me do that_," grabbing the books from his hands.

Looking up, she stared into his eyes.

Biting her lower lip, "_Just call me a cab_."

"No, I'll take you home," before she could say anything, "I know where the Tower is and I know that you're a Titan, OK. I'll drop you off and watch you enter the Tower."

"_You won't walk me to the door_?"

"Not if you want me to?"

"_OK_," putting her books into her book bag

Grabbing his coat and hat, "Come this way."

Leaving the apartment, they returned to the stairs and followed them downwards. Opening a door at the end of the steps, he flicked a light switch. It revealed a garage with tarps draped over stuff.

Walking towards a dark green tarp, he pulled it off to reveal a black motorcycle. Grabbing a helmet, he sat down on the seat.

"Come on," putting his hat in his coat pocket.

With the shoulder strap across her chest, she sat behind him.

"Here," handing the helmet to her.

"_Can you ride this_?" sliding the helmet on.

"Like riding a horse without the instinct," kick starting the engine.

Pushing a button on the left side of the handle bars, a garage door tilted opened.

"Hold on."

She wrapped her arms around as he turned handle grip. They shot out of the garage into the street barely missing some cars. Her eyes were closed as they zipped past automobiles.

As quickly they started, it ended. When the motorcycle stopped and she heard, "We're here," she opened her eyes. On her right was the Tower. Sliding off, she removed the helmet.

"_Here_," returning the helmet.

Taking it, "Thanks."

"_Until another time_."

"We'll see."

"_Right_," turning away.

Walking towards the water edge, a bridge rose from the water. She walked across it. It lowered back into the water. Reaching the door, she looked over her shoulder. There he was still on the motorcycle.

Watching her enter the Tower, he stared at his reflection in the visor of the helmet.

"Falling in love wasn't part of the plan."

Putting the helmet on, he turned the motorcycle around. Instead of going home, he went to Mel's.


	9. Chapter 9

"So what are your plans?" asked Jess sitting beside Rachel in study hall.

Staring at her notebook, "_What plans_?"

"For the dance."

Looking up from her notes, "_What dance_?"

"The one coming up in four months."

"_There's a dance_?"

"Sometimes it's called prom. The only day of the school year, we, the students, actually look forward to besides the last day of school. So who are you taking?"

"_Shouldn't somebody being taking me_?"

"Now that we're on the same page, give up a name."

"_I don't know if I want to go_."

"What? You don't want to go. What happened with Eric?"

"_Nothing happened. Just don't feel like going_."

"What did happen?"

"_Don't want to talk about it_."

"Fine. Anyways, you still got four months to change your mind."

"_Don't bet on it_."

Ringing of the bell signaled the end of study hall. Rest of the day was the same routine. She sat by Rath still with his chin propped up and his eyes closed. She still hadn't figured out how he managed to stay a few points ahead her.

Finally another school day ended. Opening her locker, her eyes stared at the manila folder that blocked her view of the contents of her locker. Picking it up, she lifted the flip up. Pulling a stack of papers out, she stared at the newspaper articles that were taped to the papers. They were mostly about the disappearance of young teenager girls.

Closing the locker door, she didn't notice Rath was standing behind the locker door until she nearly walked into him.

"_Watch where you're standing_."

"If you weren't busy reading about Eric's past life, you would've seen where you were heading."

"_You put this here_?"

"Guilty as charged."

"_You broke into my locker to put nonsense news articles to do what_."

"To show that lover boy has teeth to chew you up."

"_This proves nothing expect that you broke into my locker_," slapping the manila folder against Rath's chest.

Leaning close to her ear, "Raven, does he know that you're a Titan, better yet, does your friends know about that brownstone on Fifty-third?"

"_You've been following me_?"

"Guilty again."

"_Stay away from me_."

"Or less what?"

Her eyes started to glow black.

"_You don't want to know_."

Smiling, "Neat trick."

His eyes started to glow blue."

"But I can do that trick too."

She took several steps back then darted past him. He didn't try to stop her.

Watching her exit, his ears detected, "Smooth move, Casanova," from behind him.

Without looking over his shoulder, "Jess, why can't you, women, use that so-called superior intellect to see the obvious."

"We want to believe with our hearts. When that gets broken, then we use our superior intellect to hate men," stepping in front of him, "Really no difference then you, men, falling in love with a woman just because she have sex with you. You really care for her, don't you?"

"My curse in life," pulling a badge from his jacket pocket.

"Guess we'll have to soften her fall."

"First," he said staring at the dragon encircling a roulette wheel, "We'll have to change some thinking."


	10. Chapter 10

Taking a long drag from her cigarette, Roulette watched a young man wearing a black duster coat and wide brim hat walk towards her table. The low lighting and the brim of his hat obscured her view of his facial features until he sat down at her table across from her.

Tapping the ash of her cigarette into an ash of tray of a full house, "your picture doesn't do you any justice, Mr. Clarkstone."

No response.

"Guess, you're here to change my mind about accepting money to kill you," tapping more ash into the ash tray, "You see once money have changed hands," snapping her fingers, "the job must be finished."

Four goons surrounded him. Two behind him, one on his left while one was on his right.

"Nothing personal, just business," stubbing her cigarette out.

His fists went into crotch of the two beside him. Tilting his chair backwards, his foot caught the table allowing his fists to slam into the crotch of the two standing behind him. His fists went up connecting under the two goons' chin. Sitting upright, his palms connected with the nose of two goons standing on their knees.

Standing up, he pointed at Roulette then waggled his finger left to right. Clenching his fists, he pointed to himself.

Lighting up a new cigarette, "Doing Bruce Lee impersonations won't change my mind," puffing on her cigarette.

Twisting his wrist and snapping his arm, he caught a handle. A blade sprung from this handle. Swinging at Roulette's face, the blade sliced through the nose piece of her sunglasses and her cigarette. The both pieces dropped to the floor revealing her green eyes.

"Now that did change my mind," she remarked.

Still gripping the sword blade, he walked backwards with his eyes on Roulette. Watching him walk, she lit another cigarette which proved difficult because of her shaking hands.

"Need a change of scenery," she said, "Nevada sounds good, but need to cut some business ties, first."

Removing her back from the lamp pole when the reason she was there appeared from the pool hall.

"Now, what's your plan for the rest of the evening," asked Jess, "Wait, wait, let me guess," putting her fingers against her temples, "You're going to spy on your pissed off dream girl who may or not be in trouble."

"Want to join me?"

"Reached my fill for adventure tonight," she answered, "go knock yourself out," patting his shoulder.

Watching him fade into the night, her foot went backwards hitting some goon in the face.

Staring at the unconsciousness goon, "Your boss isn't using that brain of hers," she remarked entering shadows.


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting across from Rachel, Eric clasped her hand.

"Rachel?"

"_Yes, Eric_?"

"I was wondering if you wanted…"

"_Wanted to do what_?"

"Wanted to go to the dance?"

"_Can I think about it_?"

"How long do you need?"

"_As long as it takes_."

"OK," patting her hand, "Let's me pay the bill and we can go home," getting up.

Sliding from the booth, she put her jacket on. Walking to the exit, she stared through the window glass.

Staring at the rooftops, "_Are you watching_?" she thought.

A hand touched her shoulder causing her to jump.

"You're so jumpy," remarked Eric pushing the door open.

"_It's been a long night_," she said walking outside, "_just take me home_."

Waving his hand, "Taxi."

A taxi stopped. Eric opened the door and let Rachel enter. Sitting down, her head began to hurt.

If one would look up, stars couldn't be seen for the buildings and traffic lights. In this moment, what does this to do with this story? Good point. Let's just say it's an excuse to watch a silhouette jumping from building to building.

Stopping, he removed the compass from his duster pocket. A straight line was seen.

"She's close by," he mumbled returning the compass to his pocket. Walking to the roof edge, he peered down onto the traffic and people. His vision changed from taking in reflected light to the aura of one's life force. Closes he came to an accurate description was when Jess told him to watch _The Matrix_. When Neo saw the data stream that was how he and Jess sometimes saw the world. Now he was looking for Raven's aura.

Not only did he find Raven, he saw Eric's aura and it didn't look normal. His vision returned to normal to allow him to see the cab emerge with the traffic.

"Knew he wasn't," he thought following the cab.

Rubbing her forehead, "_Take me home now_."

Her ears didn't detect Eric's response for all the pounding inside her head. Her vision went blurring preventing her from seeing Eric's face.

"This isn't right," he thought when the cab turned left at the stoplight.

It wasn't heading for Raven's fake brownstone. It did more turns and stopping before stopping at an apartment building. Across the street he watched Eric get out, walked around the back of the cab and opened the passenger door. Raven nearly fell out of the cab before Eric helped her up and lead her into the apartment building.

Getting ready to jump across the street, he noticed the cab enter an alley way beside the apartment building. Stepping off the roof, he landed onto the street and ran towards the entrance of the alley. Peering around the corner, he saw a brick wall rise up and reveal a garage. The cab entered. Using the shadows, he moved towards the garage door.

Crouching beside the passenger side of the cab, he watched the driver get out. The garage door closed. The driver entered through a door. Rath followed the driver.


	12. Chapter 12

Her vision got worse as the pounding inside her head increased. Eric kept her from falling as they walked up the stairs to the third floor.

"_I…need…get home_," was all she could say when they got to a door.

Propping her against the wall, "Don't worry, Rachel," said Eric getting keys from his jacket pocket, "You'll be fine," unlocking the door, "real soon," opening the door.

Putting her arm around his neck, he helped her into his apartment. Locking the door, he plopped her onto the couch.

"Let me get you some tea," he said walking into the kitchen.

She wanted to say no and just have her friends to come and get her, but the pain was unbearable.

Heating the water inside the microwave, he removed a tea bag and ducked it in the hot water. The water became brown. Squeezing the water out of the tea bag, he stirred some white sleeping powder into her tea. Taping the spoon against the edge of the tea cup, he walked towards Raven.

Sitting beside her, "Here you go," bringing the cup to her lips.

"No, thank you," was lost in her throat as Eric tipped the contents into her mouth.

The pounding was replaced by light headiness. Eric placed the back of her head against the arm rest. Leaning over her, he smiled and his eyes glowed green.

"Eric…your eyes," was all she managed before sleep claimed her.

"Finally," he said smelling her hair.

It was time to feast. Since they met, he ached to claim her. However, centuries of experience taught him patience, but her life force was so strong and tempting, he nearly lost control. Even the few virgins he managed to find were not as powerful as Rachel Roth was. Now she was in his clutches, he'll take his time to savory the taste of her life force.

Taking his thumb, he opened her mouth. Leaning his lips close to hers, a bright beam of light shot from her mouth into his.

Tilting his head back, "What power?" he thought.

She was indeed powerful. He never tasted anything this powerful and sweet. The wait was worth it.

Before he could get another helping, something wrapped around his throat. Tiny points pressed into his flesh. Turning, he saw David holding a hawthorn whip.

"So stereotypical," David remarked tighten the whip around Eric's throat, "a werewolf for a chauffeur."

This can't happen. He wasn't going to be denied his reward especially by some wannabe vampire slayer. Running at David, Eric stopped when something pierced his chest. Looking down, he saw an iron pole had pierced him just below his collar bone.

Pushing Eric out of the way, Rath joined Raven's side. Back of his hand felt her forehead. He checked for a pulse which was weak. Light flickered behind him. Turning, he saw a pile of ash that was Eric. Holding his hand out, the iron pole sailed towards him. Catching it, it returned back to its original function as his bo staff. Returning it to his wrist gauntlet, he lifted the unconscious Raven up and left Eric's apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

The hood was removed from Sebastian's head. In his underwear, he was standing on his knees at night with his hands tied behind his back near a freshly dug hole. His eyes adjusted to the light of the full moon.

"Roulette?"

"Hello, Sebastian."

"What's this?"

"Cutting my losses," puffing on her cigarette, "I'm moving to Nevada. Nothing personal just business," snapping her fingers.

"But…" an aluminum bat against his head interrupted him.

The sounds of aluminum against flesh rang through the night air. Sebastian was thrown into the hole. He landed on top of Henry and Roy. As dirt was thrown on top of him, he tried to say, "Fuck you," but his broken jaw made that impossible.

Hearing the door bell, Kory opened the door to found Rath standing there with Raven in his arms.

"What happened to her?" she asked letting him in.

"She went to a sleep," he said, "studying students' bodies proved too much for her. Where's her room?"

"Follow me."

Her door slid open. Rath placed her in her bed and Kory slid the bed covers on her.

After Raven's bedroom door closed, "Would you like to stay?" asked Kory.

"No, busy Friday night," he said leaving.

Raven's alarm clock went off. She sprung up. Her eyes studied her surroundings. She was back in her room. Was it a dream? Looking down, she still had her clothes on.

Looking at her clock, "_Damn it_," she cursed getting out of bed.

The Titans were having breakfast when Raven busted into the kitchen.

"_We need to go, Cyborg_."

"Why, Rae?"

"_Cause I'm going to be late_."

"For what?"

"_School_."

"Rae, its Saturday."

"_What_?"

"It's Saturday. No school. Are you alright?"

"_Yeah_," walking towards the kitchen door.

"Where are you going?"

"_Back to bed_."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Beast Boy chewing on his tofu pancakes.

"She and Rath were study their bodies last night," answered Kory adding mustard to her oatmeal.

"What?" said Robin nearly chocking on his eggs.

Cyborg slapped his back.


	14. Chapter 14

Flipping the computer panel up, she stared at the flashing dot. According to the indicator, her locator was inside this run down apartment building. Closing the panel, she entered the building.

It was familiar. Her feet carried her towards stairs which she followed up. Checking the panel again, she went towards a door. Placing her hand against it, the door fell forwards. Entering, her eyes studied the living room at least she thought it was.

Noticing the frame of a couch, she walked towards it.

Touching the bare wood, "This was where Eric's…"

Her mind flashed back to Friday night and Eric's eyes turning green.

Closing her eyes, tears were forming.

Turning, she was ready to leave when she remembered why she was there. Again the panel was flipped up. Pushing a button, her ears detected a beep beep. Returning to the couch frame, she crotched down and brushed away couch form stuffing. Flashing away was her locator. Picking it up, it was placed in a pocket that was inside her cape. Standing up, she left.

Standing on a roof standing, brown eyes watched Raven rise into the air and fly away.

"I owe him an apology," thought the redhead owner of those brown eyes.

Returning to the Tower, Raven sat on her bed with her hands over her eyes and cried. How could she been so stupid? It was Malchior all over again. She trusted someone only to be betrayed.

A knock came from her door followed by, "Are you alright, friend Raven?"

"_Yes, Kory_," she answered, "_There's nothing wrong_."

But that was a lie.

Wiping her eyes, "_Stop it_," she mumbled, "_Tell them the truth. Better yet start being truthful with yourself_."

But what was the truth. Only way for her to know was to start telling it.

Getting up, she went towards her door. Unlocking it, it slid open.

"_Kory_?"

Peering around the corner, "Yes, friend Raven?"

"_Where are the boys? I've got something to tell everyone_."


	15. Chapter 15

Monday went by like other day except in Mr. Wilson's class. Today was the day that the lad reports got turned in. David and Rachel turned their report in. How the contents of that green folder ever got done, your guess is better then mine since I don't have a single idea how they pulled it off.

Sitting down, they waited for more reports to be turned in. As the class started, Raven's mind drifted back to yesterday.

Sitting at the dinner table, her friends listened to her confession about Eric. When she was finished, their reactions surprised her. It wasn't anger or hurt, but more like they were relieved. They knew she hiding something, but didn't know what it was.

They understood why she did it. Robin and Starfire not talking about their feelings for each other, Cyborg not being human, and Beast Boy missing Terra, this was their secret desires. Her wanting a normal relationship didn't surprise them.

Ringing of the bell snapped her mind back to the present.

Watching David, she gathered her books and went after him.

"_David_?" clinching her books to her chest.

Stopping, he turned around.

"Yes?"

Biting her lower lip, "_What about Friday night_?"

"What about it?"

Biting her lower lip again, "_What was Eric_?"

Smiling, his head swayed left to right.

"You deserve to know."

Sound of feet echoed around them.

"_Well_?"

"A psychic vampire."

"_Are you sure_?"

"Had a disbelieving vampire expert to verify."

"_Disbelieving_?"

"She couldn't believe that she didn't see it coming. All weekend her ego had to heal up."

"_Guess I owe you an apology_?"

"Accepted."

"_What_?"

"I accept your apology."

"_I didn't apologize_."

"Yes, you did."

"_No, I didn't_."

"Yes, you did."

"_Stop it_."

"Stop what?"

"_I don't know_."

"Well, goodbye," turning to leave.

"_Wait_."

"Yes?"

"_I was wondering if you got tired of going to the library_."

"You got a better place in mind?"

"_Would you _…"

"Would what?"

"_Would you like to study at the Tower_?"

"Will we study in your bedroom?"

"_No_."

"Is it a date?"

"_No_."

"I accept your invention," holding his hand out.

Taking his hand, "_Isn't a date_?"

"Agreed."

Instead of releasing her hand, he pulled her closer to him.

"No kiss to seal the deal."

"_Don't push it_."

Grinning, "When does this invention begin?"

"_When you let go of my hand_?"

"You know how to make a deal, Miss Roth."

"_You need to learn how to behave, Mr. Clarkstone_."

"Time a wasting then," letting go of her hand.


	16. Chapter 16

Looking up from her notebook, she saw David sitting across from her still had his attention on his homework Her teammates had left them alone. She wondered what they were up to.

"_Are you hungry_?"

Looking up from his notebook, "Wondering when you were going to ask?"

Getting up, she opened a cabinet door.

"_What_…"

Turning her head, she saw David reaching for the fridge door handle.

"_Don't open that door_."

Opening the fridge door, "What?"

A green tentacle shot from the fridge, wrapped around David, and pulled him inside. The fridge door closed behind him.

The fridge started jumping. It rocked back and forth. The fridge door swung opened and a black blur shot from the fridge. It hit the kitchen wall and slid towards the floor.

Staring the slime covered David, "_Sorry_," covering her mouth.

Flickering slime from his hands, "Guess the fridge doesn't get cleaned."

"_Would you like to use my shower_?"

"So shoe is on the other foot," getting up, "Led the way."


	17. Chapter 17

Sitting on her bed, Raven listened to the water pouring from her bathroom. The idea of water hitting Rath's bare back…

"_Stop it_," she thought.

But why? Wasn't she allowed to have perverted thoughts about a naked boy in her shower? No answer. Maybe he left the water on to make her think he was taking a shower. Least it was an excuse to spy on him.

Getting up, she pushed the door opened. Standing outside of the shower with no shirt and shoes on with his head under the water was Rath. He didn't seem to notice her.

A reflection of his back in the bathroom mirror caught her attention. It showed scars on his back. Her mind returned to that vision of boy with the whipped back and the old lady.

With his head still under the running water, his hand went to grab the towel, but Raven took it. His hand searched for the towel until Raven put it within his grasp. Grabbing the towel, he tried pulling it, but she wouldn't let go. Removing his head from the water, he looked up and stared at Raven. He smiled at her. She smiled back. She released the towel.

Turning the water off, he sat on toilet seat cover and dried his hair with the towel.

"_Those scars on your back_?"

"What about them?"

"W_ondering where you got them_?"

"Why are you asking?"

"_Just curious_."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"_I'm not a cat_."

"Can get you to purr like one."

"_Why am I wasting time with you? It's not that important_," turning to leave.

"They're from a bad decision I made," stopped her from leaving.

Turning, she watched him slip a clean shirt on.

"Is there anything else you're curious about?"

"_Can't think of any thing else_?"

Standing up, "Think we better get back before your friends wonder where we are," putting his hat and coat on.

"_Why not_?" turning and walking out of her bedroom.

Walking on the hallway, their footsteps echoed exactly Raven's did. She had to look over her shoulder to make sure that he was still there. Seeing the rec room, she turned, but he disappeared.

"_Oh no_," she thought, "_Cyborg and Robin are going to kill me_."

It would take her all day to search the Tower so she used the video monitors.

"_How did this work again_?" she thought.

She wasn't exactly techno knowledgeable. Remembering something about a big green button, the computer panel had a lot of green buttons in different sizes.

"_Hope this is it_?" she thought pushing a medium sized button.

Luck was on her side. It was the right button. The monitor showed Rath entering a room.

"_Why would he go there_?" she thought leaving towards the stone tomb of Terra.


	18. Chapter 18

Entering the tomb, she found Rath standing on a chair and staring at the stone face of Terra. Clearing of her throat brought Rath's attention to her.

"Hello."

"_What are you doing_?"

"Studying this life like statue who ever carved it has real talent."

"_It isn't carved_."

"Really? It's so life like."

"_Because it was a friend of ours_."

"So you didn't have a life like statue made of your friend?"

"_No, it's our friend_."

"So your friend is a statue?"

"_Yes_."

Tilting his head to the right, "Raven, I think Eric scrambled few of your brain cells."

"_Let me explain_."

"Please do since some of the readers may know more then I do about this subject."

"_Terra joined the Titans then betrayed us to Slade. Volcano almost destroyed the city. She stopped it and got covered in lava_."

"You think she is dead so you did this to honor her."

"_Yes_."

"Ok," stepping down from the chair, "Got a question for you."

"_Go ahead_."

"There this rumor going around at school that a dance is coming up."

"_What about it_?"

"Wondering if you got nothing to do if you wanted to go?"

"_Can I think about it_?"

"Sure, but what could speed up your thinking process?"

"_If you can behave yourself and not disappear when my back is turned that could speed up the process_?" holding her hand out.

Taking her hand, "Deal," letting go of her hand.

"_Don't want a kiss to seal the deal_?"

"Thought you wanted me to behave myself?"

"_I did, didn't I_," turning to leave then look over her shoulder.

Yes, he was still there waiting for her to lead which she did and this time Rath didn't disappear.


	19. Chapter 19

"Why are we here again?" asked a female voice echoing through the tunnel.

"Didn't you listen," answered the male echoing through the tunnel.

"Some of it."

"What part did you miss?"

"I don't know. Repeat it again and I could tell you which part I missed."

Groaning, "Memory loss is the first signs of getting too old, Jess."

"Well, I remember what an ass you are when you don't get your way."

"Fine, remember the piece of stone that I was looking at under microscope when you returned from drinking the mariners under the table?"

"Yes, and I didn't drink that much."

"I told you it was a piece of hair that was turned into rock."

"That it in turned meant the owner of that lock of hair was therefore was turned into rock statue, right?"

"Correct, Jess. So what don't you understand?"

"Why we're here?"

"Simple the only way Terra could be turned into a statue if she was transmuted."

"But her friends think she's died."

"Which she's not."

"Oh. Why are we here again?"

Groaning, "You and your blonde moments."

They continued following the tunnels. Rath checked his compass.

"Can't believe you still have that compass."

"It works."

"Only for you."

"Just jealous this is the only piece of equipment that you can't figure out."

"Only piece of equipment that you can't figure out," she repeated under her breath continuing studying the tunnel walls with her flashlight.

Actually they don't need flashlights, but they felt it won't raise questions if they get caught.

Studying the needle, Rath's face formed a puzzled look when it started to fluctuate.

"Hmm."

"Did I hear a Hmm?"

"We're close to something."

"Close to what. There is nothing but miles and miles of tunnels and dirt. What could…"

Bright light appeared filling the tunnel with brightness.

"What the hell is that?"

"You don't study do you, Jess."

"Then Mr. I-read-everything-under-the-sun, what the hell is that?"

"A fissure of spiritual energy."

"Huh."

"Your blonde moments. Simple Jump City happens to be a megalopolis."

"Like Tokyo?"

"Correct."

"Don't study."

Returning his compass to his pocket, he pulled out a post it pad. Feeling vibrations from her left wrist computer, she flipped the panel up, removed an ear piece and put it her ear.

"Yes," she answered into the mic, "Speak little louder can't hear you. What?" moving away from the fissure, "How about now? Still can't hear you."

While Jess was busy trying to get better reception, Rath drew a symbol for "close" on the post it paper. Removing it from the pad, he blew on it and it fluttered towards the light. It disappeared.

"Can you hear me now? Good. What do you want? Really? Tonight? Of course not. Tomorrow after school? Sure. Good-bye until tomorrow," removing the ear piece from her ear, "That was your dream girl."

"What did she want?"

"We're going dress shopping after school."

"Not good."

"That we're dress shopping or that fissure."

"Both. If Jump City is a megalopolis, then we must search the city for more of this fissure cracks."

"And the dress shopping?'

"Your sense of fashion sucks."

Picking up a rock, Jess threw it at Rath's head which missed by a few inches.


	20. Chapter 20

Staring into her bedroom mirror, "_Can't believe I'm doing this_?" thought Raven.

The reflection of the young woman wearing a black dress with slits along the sides didn't answer back. Why did she ever let Jess pick this dress? It would drive any boy with a half brain to stare at her and the girls want to be her that was Jess's answer. Still why did she listen to Jess? Sighing, that question had no answer.

"You look so cute," remarked Kory.

Normally Raven wouldn't let "cute" be associated with her, but tonight she'll let it slid by as long Kory said it. If anyone else does, they're going to get a headache.

"_Let's get this over with_," she thought.

To say, Raven was the only one having wardrobe troubles that would be an injustice. Rath was having his problems, but they were slightly different.

"What's wrong with?" he asked.

"Simple," answered Jess, "it's the something you always wear."

"And?"

"Rath, I know you don't see the importance of dressing up nice, but do it for Raven. She deserves a good time. Lose the satchel bag and wear a white button up shirt."

""Do I have to lose the bag?"

"Least for tonight."

"I'm only doing this for Raven."

"I know."

"Can't believe the bag has to go," he mumbled to the mirror.


	21. Chapter 21

Pushing the doorbell, the door opened. It was Beast Boy.

"Hello," greeted Rath.

"You're Raven's date?"

Looking over his shoulder, "Don't see anyone else? You're expecting more?"

"Come on in," closing the door, "She's upstairs. You can wait over here," leading Rath to the rec room.

There was Robin smashing pumpkins with his bo staff and Cyborg testing his sonic gun.

"Did you know tigers rip the flesh and can crush the bones of their prey?" asked Beast Boy.

"Thank you for telling me that," answered Rath.

"She's coming!" yelled Kory on top of the stairs.

Raven appeared behind Kory. The boys' jaws dropped except for Rath as she followed the steps down. He walked towards the bottom of the stairs.

Taking her gloved right hand, "Your chariot awaits, ice princess," leding her towards the door.

"Be sure to bring her home before ten," said Beast Boy.

"_Why, Gar_," remarked Raven, "_Are_ _you going to turn into a pumpkin for Robin to smash_?"

She left with Rath before she heard, "Did she make a joke?"

Getting into Rath's car, "_Nice car_," she said sliding into the passenger seat.

"Thanks," closing the car door, "Still haven't figured where Jess procured it from," he remarked walking around the front of the car.


	22. Chapter 22

Tasting the red punch, "Little too sweet," remarked Rath.

"_Too sweet for me_?"

"Properly make you table dance," placing his hands over Raven's cup.

His hands glowed. Lifting his right hand up, the red punch was now brown.

Taking the cup, she tasted it.

"_Tea from punch_?'

"Like some rum."

"_No_," sipping her tea, "_Not a dancer_," motioning towards the couples dancing to up tempo music.

"Not the right beat."

The music went to a slower tempo.

"That's our cue," taking her hand before she could put her glass down.

He led her through crowd until he found a spot. His left hand grabbed her right hand as his left went to her waist. Slowly their bodies moved with the music as their eyes were locked on each other.

His left hand joined his right around her waist. Her hands wrapped around his neck. Their noses inched closer.

"Having trouble keeping up?"

"_Yes_."

"Then stand on my feet," which she did.

Their lips came closer almost touching.

"Raven?"

"_Yes_."

"We might want to move."

"_Huh_?"

The floor explored sending some couples flying through the air.


	23. Chapter 23

The smoke cleared revealing black and yellow stripped armored soldiers. Their helmets looked like insects heads. There was also five people not in armor standing with these soldiers. One was a flaming skull wearing a motorcycle jacket with "Fire and Brimstone," on the back. Red and brown hair girl wore a red cape and mini skirt. Wearing a helmet and a shoulder cannon, a young man rode a levitating platform. Short brown hair female wearing eye liner had on a black jacket and hip pants. Final one, a black cape wearing female held two sickles.

With her mouth closed, "_Darla_?" whispered Raven spying from a creaked opened gym door with Rath.

"Yep," he answered.

"_You teleported pretty fast_."

"Did you bring a commentator?"

"_No_."

"Get your friends."

"_No, I'm helping you_."

"No, I'm going to delay them for you to bring the cavalry."

"_You're not going to do anything stupid, are you_?"

"No, why?"

"_Cause if you were, I was going to kill you_."

Smiling, he let the door close.

Gripping her arms, he kissed her forehead.

"Now go, ice princess."

They parted ways not knowing that a soft thud from the closing door gained Darla's attention.


	24. Chapter 24

Strange how night changes things? These hallways echoed with footsteps during the day only one pair of feet echoed through them now actually she was tip toeing.

Why did she have to wear high heels? Her feet hurt and they struck the linoleum. It reminded her of meeting Control Freak.

"_I don't do fear_," she thought.

She wished she could use phase through these walls, but she might alert the H.I.V.E. members. Hearing a tapping noise against linoleum, she stopped. Something scrapped against metal like fingers against a caulk board which made Raven shiver. She hated that sound. Was it Rath? No, it couldn't be. He was back at the gym then who?

"_I don't do fear_," she repeated turning around.

A silhouette stood there under the Exit sign. Bringing its arms up, Raven saw the curved blades of sickles.

"Hello, little birdie," said Darla then ran towards Raven.

"How long we going to wait?" asked the flaming skull.

"Until the Titans show or someone else, Atomic Skull," answered the red and brown hair girl.

"Can I nuke a few now? No one is going to know any are missing, Nyola."

"No!"

"Who cares? Let's just nail the jerk that put my brother in jail," said the short brown hair eye liner wearing female.

"Your brother couldn't get himself out of a paper bag ever if he had directions, Shimmer," remarked the young male riding on the levitating platform.

Clinching her right fist, "Take it back, Fastball," running towards him.

Floating out of her arm reach, he stuck his tongue out.

"Cool it," said Nyola, "We're waiting."

"Where's that psycho chick, Darla?" asked Atomic Skull.

"Who cares? She creeps me out," responded Shimmer.

A black mist entered the gym through the vents and door cracks. It gathered around the hostages until they covered. The insect soldiers brought their rifles up. The black fog shot out like tentacles destroying the soldiers.

"Form a circle," ordered Nyola.

They did. The fog cleared up and the hostages were gone. Standing in the middle of this four-way circle was Rath minus his satchel bag then again the villains didn't know that.

"Hello there," brought their attentions to him.

Sailing backwards as Darla came towards her, Raven changed her prom dress to her Titan uniform.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos._"

Black energy surrounded the locker door. They ripped off their hinges and flew at the charging Darla. She sliced through them and kept coming. Finally Raven phased through the floor and entered the basement. Catching her breath didn't last long as the ceiling exploded and caved in. The dust cleared and Darla stood on the pile of rubble.

Jumping her foot caught Raven in her stomach and sent her through a wall and sliding across the shower floor. Darla walked through the hole Raven made.

Holding her hand up and enchanting, Raven turned on the shower heads and sprayed Darla with water. The water pushed Darla backwards, but she started to walk forward. Raven increased the water pressure and Darla kept on coming. Finally, Darla threw one of her sickles at Raven. It grazed the left side of Raven's face. It broke Raven's concentration long for Darla's foot to connect under Raven's chin sending her into the locker room.

She landed on a wooden bench. Darla planted her knee into Raven's stomach.

Placing the tip of her sickle under Raven's chin, "Time to die, hybrid."

With his hands in his coat pocket, his eyes stayed on the four.

"Blood must be running out of recruits if he sent you four minus one."

Skull sent a radiation blast towards Rath. Rath's right hand sunk into the floor. Pulling it up, he jumped over Skull and lead turned tile floor draped over him. It encased and harden around the Atomic Skull.

"Next," asked Rath.

An explosion behind sent him into the air. Hitting the floor, he got up and started dodging the baseballs missiles that Fastball sent from his shoulder cannon. One of the balls hit a table. Rath grabbed the table leg and went into a batter's stance.

"You actually think you can hit me," said Fastball.

One went by Rath, strike one. Rath foul tipped the second one, strike two. The third one got hit by the sweet spot on Rath's table leg bat. It sailed towards Fastball and slammed into his platform. He fell into some metal folding chairs.

Lightening struck Rath.

Before Darla could pierce Raven's chin, her ears detected something sailing towards her. Turning, she blocked the flying disc with her sickle allowing a foot to kick her off Raven.

Lifting her head up, her eyes saw who owned that disc and kicked her, in fact that person was standing between her and Raven.

"Jess," getting up.

"Darla."

"Shouldn't you be stealing someone's date?"

"Sorry, my schedule had an opening. Decided killing you should fill that opening."

"Another time, Jess," throwing a small metal against the floor.

A smoke covered her. It cleared out and Darla was gone.

"That bitch never stays long enough for me to kill her," looking down at Raven, "Here," holding her hand out.

Raven took it and got pulled to her feet.

Clutching her side, "_Know her_?" sitting on a bench.

"Unfortunately, yes. I took her boyfriend away from her."

"_No wonder, she hates you_."

"Actually he wanted to leave, but Blood wouldn't let him," sitting beside Raven, "I have few regrets in life."

"_Like what_?"

"Losing your friendship. Raven, I was only post to watch over you, but I like you. Too bad we can't stay friends."

"_Why can't we_?"

"If that's what you want? He was right you're not to be underestimated."

"_You're the vampire slayer who didn't know Eric was a psychic vampire_."

"You do have a steel trap mind."

"_Underestimating me_."

"Well, let's save that boyfriend of yours," getting up.

"_He's not my boyfriend_."

"Right."

Lifting his head, Rath watched storm clouds form above Nyola. Sliding his hand over the wooden table leg, it turned into iron. Getting up, he ran towards Nyola. Lightening bolts missed him. Cutting to his right, he threw the iron leg. It landed beside Nyola. Stopping, Rath let a bolt strike him. The electricity traveled along a thin metal wire in Rath's hand towards the iron table leg. It jumped from the leg and struck Nyola.

"You wouldn't be that Nemo jerk who put my brother in jail."

Bowing, "Guilty as charged."

Her hands began glowing. Running towards Rath, he moved allowing her fists be embedded into the wooden blenchers. Rath tapped the back of Shimmer's neck. She couldn't move.

"No more tricks, Rath."

Seeing Darla with more soldiers who aimed their rifles at him, "Still holding that grunge, Darla?"

"You left me."

"Gave you a choose."

"Now I choice to end your life."

Something black and huge fell through the roof. Its headlights were on the H.I.V.E. soldiers. Its wheels spun against the tile leaving blacks marks as it headed towards the soldiers. The rifles didn't stop it as it hit and ran over the soldiers. Stopping, the headlights were pointing at Darla.

A black mass shot from the hole that H.I.V.E. made. Taking the form of a hawk, it swooped over Darla, the soldiers, the other four. Returning over the hole, it's yellow stared at Rath.

"Your time will came," it said then went the hole.

"I'll be waiting," mumbled Rath.

Hood slid open. In the driver seat was Jess with Raven in the passenger seat.

"Was that who I think it was?" asked Jess standing on the driver seat.

"If it is then the grave couldn't hold him," answered Rath.

Raven, back in her prom dress, wrapped her arms around him.

"_Why didn't you tell me you knew Jess_?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"_What is that_?" motioning towards the black vehicle.

"A tumbler that Jess procured from Batman without him knowing about it."

"_Will you never give me a straight answer_?"

"When I've got them straighten out. Got to leave. Remember where Mel's is?"

"_I'll find_ _it_."

"Bring your friends."

Letting go, he walked towards the tumbler. Its hood was closed. Pushing a button on its side, it wouldn't open.

"Open the canopy, Jess."

"No!" came from the loud speaker, "Not until you kiss Raven!"

"What?"

"She and the readers have been waiting for you all through this story to kiss her. Now kiss her!"

"Already did."

"That was on her forehead. Kiss those lips of hers."

"How do know that I kissed her forehead?"

"Got internet."

"I don't believe," he mumbled walking towards Raven, "Raven?"

"_Yes_?"

Grabbing her arms, he pulled her to him. Their bodies pressed together. His left arm close her lower back. His right hand held her head. Their lips connected. In a moment, it was about them. He pulled his lips away from hers.

"_Better late then never_."

"Bring your friends."

"_I will_."

Walking back to the tumbler, "Well?"

The canopy opened.

Getting into the driver seat, "Just because you were right doesn't mean you're going to be right all the time. Wipe that smirk off."

The canopy slid close. It drove off leaving Raven and the police lights behind.


	25. Chapter 25

"You failed again, students."

"Yes, Master Blood."

"You should you blame for your failure beside yourselves."

"No, who?" asked Atomic Skull.

Pain shot through his pain bring him to his knees.

Releasing his finger from the button on his wrist pad, "The Titans."

"They weren't there," said Nyola.

Pain also went through her body.

"Don't correct me. How are we going to solve this little Titan problem?"

"Maybe we need new blood," remarked Darla.

"Like who?"

A hand burst through Blood's chest.

"Me," hissed Nighthawk.

A black mass spread from his arm engulfing Blood's body. Blood's bones were pulverized as the mass got smaller and returned to Nighthawk's arm.

"We got new blood," he remarked staring at the grinning Darla.

"Is it close, Raven?"

"_Trust me, Robin. It's close by_."

Actually she didn't know if she was leading them through the right alley, but she trusted her gut this was the right alley.

"Does it have tofu?"

"Who cares as long it has hamburger, bacon, and all the greasy meat products that you don't like."

"Look!" pointed Kory.

Flashing in the distance was Mel's sign. They entered. Sitting at the counter was Jess with a hamburger in her hands.

Swallowing her bite, "Titans have arrived," greeted Jess, "Almost thought you were lost. Found a stool."

They did. Raven noticed Mel wasn't behind the counter, but a taller man with black hair.

"Give Tony Anthony your order," said Jess.

"Got tofu?" asked Beast Boy.

"No," answered Tony, "Just cheeseburger."

"Should've warned you," said Jess, "Tony is the Cheeseburger Nazi. You'll only going to get a cheeseburger from Tony."

Rubbing his hands together, "I'm going to like this place," said Cyborg.

"But I only eat tofu," wined Beast Boy.

"No tofu just cheeseburger."

"Can I have mustard?" asked Starfire.

"No mustard on cheeseburger,"said Tony.

"No to drink."

"Only Pepsi to drink."

"It's in front of you," said Robin.

"Thanks Robin," squeezing the mustard into her mouth.

"_Jess_?" whispered Raven.

"On the rooftop."

She left while Tony Anthony and Beast Boy were arguing over tofu and cheeseburger. Outside, she closed her eyes. Her body twirled as she floated towards the roof. Her feet landed on the roof surface. Opening her eyes, she saw Rath smiling in front of her.

Holding his hand out, "Shall we dance?"

Taking his hand, "_Only if I can stand on your feet_?"

"I can live with that."

Her arms went around his neck as his went around her waist. They slow dance only to the music they felt.

"_Do you know an Agent McKnight_?"

"The name may be familiar, but it can wait. Not want to ruin this moment."

As their lips connected, a car rested at the mouth of the alley.

Behind the steering wheel, "Rath, your luck ran out," came from the driver. (Fin for now)


End file.
